


Right Here

by PipBoi3000



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Phantomhive servants, things were looking up. But even so, dark pasts are dangerous things and nightmares can leave you breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

For a terrifying moment, Bardroy didn't know what had woken him. Panting and clutching at his chest he sat, shaking in his narrow bed. Bit by bit, he felt his pulse slow and his eyelids droop. Calmness and silence once more swallowed him..Until..  
"'Ello."   
"BLOODY HELL WHAT ARE YER DOING FINNY?!"  
The green eyes loomed in the dark, inches from Bard's own. Still disoriented from the fright the gardener had given him, bard squinted down. How long had Finny been in his bed?? And what on earth was that sensation..then he realised what had woken him. Finny's freezing feet, tucked up and pressed into the warm skin of the chefs stomach.  
Still breathing hard, bard grabbed Finnys shoulders   
"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?? GIVING ME A FRIGHT LIKE THAT?? I could have really hurt you, yer silly bastard!"  
But as bard searched Finny's face for some kind of explanation, he realised something wasn't right. The boys face crumpled. Without pressing him further, nor thinking twice, Bardroy pulled the tiny form into a protective hug, holding the honey-blonde head to his chest.

He rocked him in silence, hushing the gasping sobs of the boy and grasping him tighter still to stop him from shaking.  
Bardroy filled the silent air with hushes, and rubbed slow circles into Finnians back.   
"Getting bad again, eh?"  
He asked, gently. He felt a nod.   
He didn't need to say any more, they both new he meant the nightmares. 

Their first night at the manor was the worst. He dreamt of his comrades, he dreamt of spitting up bile and being able to do nothing about the screams of his brothers in arms. How he couldn't tell the red of his uniform from that leaking from cadavers... Only then did he wake up and the screams didn't stop.He remembered the first time he had gone, bare feet pounding down the hall, spurred on by Finny's howls. He remembered throwing a bewildered Sebastian aside, telling him "You don't understand! He has to see the sky!" Again and again until he was yelling it. "THE SKY!" He had swept the screaming boy up and away from the butler, away from the halls and ceilings that pressed in on him.  
He eventually collapsed in the garden, lowering Finny onto the rain-dappled lawn. Bard remembered how he sat with Finny until the screaming stopped and his eyes were filled with reflections of the stars.   
He soon lost count of their midnight garden trips. Sometimes bard woke before finny and would hear the hysteria start...But slowly, slowly they became fewer and further between. Finny was sleeping through. Everything was healing.  
But then there was the fire. And bard could feel it all crumbling again. 

Their sanctuary...Burnt to the ground around them...nothing they could have done to stop it... The turmoil of bards thoughts was interrupted by Finny's arms, suddenly thrown around him. The boys strength really was crushing, Bardroy knew full well he was the only one except Sebastian, large enough to withstand it. He knew how important it was not to let finny know how much he was hurting him.  
Even so, Finny's hug lessened, the boy truly was painfully self-aware.  
Bard had never been hugged like this before; desperate and loyal and fiercely tender.

Bardroy hugged him back with every possible ounce of strength. He needed the boy to know. To know how he would never let him go. How he would never let him feel hurt or scared or alone ever again. Not now, not now Bard was here. The two of them stayed like that for a lock time, rocking slightly on the narrow bed. Then Finny looked up at Bardroy, eyes wide and bright despite the late hour. Bard looked back into the young face, suddenly aware of just how close they were. He wasn't the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far! Just a lil bit of Finroy fluff to pass the time :)


End file.
